


Oh, el clima afuera está horrible

by evirtual3



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006), 魔道 祖师 - 墨 香 铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angustia leve, Exámenes, M/M, Referencias a la depresión, Reunirse, Universo alternativo - Facultad / Universidad, compartir ropa, el horror que es la semana de los finales, primer beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evirtual3/pseuds/evirtual3
Summary: Es un testimonio de lo jodidamente mala que es la semana de exámenes finales de Wei Ying, tanto que ni siquiera parpadea cuando suena la alarma de incendio en los dormitorios de estudiantes internacionales.*-*-*-*Traducción autorizada*-*-*-*
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī / Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 22





	Oh, el clima afuera está horrible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [oh, the weather outside is frightful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950018) by [Previously8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Previously8/pseuds/Previously8). 



> Advertencias: referencias a la depresión y a la vida familiar de mierda (Madam Yu)

Es un testimonio de lo jodidamente mala que es la semana de exámenes finales de Wei Ying, tanto que ni siquiera parpadea cuando suena la alarma de incendios.

Le toma un segundo darse cuenta de los gritos, ya que está demasiado enfocado en este maldito gráfico, que no tiene sentido, en la primera página de sus resultados. Por un minuto entero, o lo que parezca, los lamentos ni siquiera son inteligibles para él, no es diferente del constante golpeteo como un picahielos clavado en su frente desde que se dio cuenta de que este informe se debe entregar el viernes en lugar del lunes. Mira fijamente el reloj y observa los números mientras pasan de las dos a las tres de la mañana. Es técnicamente viernes ahora, adivina. La idea no cambia nada de cómo se siente: Una gota más en un cubo de mierda que rebosa.

Tuvo dolor de cabeza todo el día, el zumbido bajo de pavor y confusión y pánico que la semana final siempre provoca, y parpadea en el gráfico de la pantalla, la regresión lineal se distorsiona ante sus ojos. Si entrecierra los ojos lo suficiente, empieza a parecerse a la firma púrpura maligna del correo electrónico de Madam Yu...

_\- No esperamos que vengas a casa durante las vacaciones de invierno... por favor no lo impongas... Sra. Yu ZiYuan, COO, Jiang Corporation Canada -_

…pero, por supuesto, no es. En un ataque de desesperación, Wei Ying cambia el color de la línea de mejor ajuste a verde lima. El valor del cuadrado R se mantiene obstinadamente por debajo de 0,3 y los coeficientes definitivamente no tienen sentido, pero al menos no piensa en el hecho de que va a pasar las próximas tres semanas en esta mierda de dormitorio, en lugar de ver a su hermana de nuevo después de dos años. No está pensando en eso, tiene que preocuparse por los exámenes finales y un dolor de cabeza terrible, mierda, ¿qué es todo ese _ruido_?

Los rociadores de su habitación se apagan, así que no tiene más remedio que reconocer que el persistente ruido no está, de hecho, todo en su cabeza esta vez, y su noche, de hecho, acaba de empeorar mucho más.

El agua se está congelando y lo pone en acción. Mete todo lo que pueda dañarse por el agua debajo de la cama: libros de texto, cargadores, hojas sueltas (mucho maldito papel de hojas sueltas) - demasiado tarde para ocuparse del edredón mojado, tendrá que dejarlo - y cierra su portátil antes de que el agua se introduzca entre las llaves. Oye gritos, otros estudiantes, sin duda también angustiados por la repentina llamada de atención. Esto sólo se suma al doloroso e interminable grito de la alarma, que, como es lógico, no se vuelve menos soportable por ser externo y no de su propia invención.

La luz parpadea bajo la puerta de Wei Ying y él la mira fijamente. No puede evitar pensar que es exactamente el momento equivocado para que esto suceda. Para ser justos, hay pocas cosas de la última semana que no sería mejor que ocurrieran en cualquier otra semana, pero esta única noche (no sólo una) en la que está trabajando toda la noche para terminar este estúpido informe que vale el cuarenta por ciento de su calificación... ¿No podría haber esperado un _poco_ más?

Por supuesto que no, Wei Ying nunca tiene tanta suerte.

La peor parte es que no hay forma de que sea un fuego real. Las alarmas de incendio en este edificio son horribles - la mayoría de ellas son demasiado viejas para ser usadas, sus filtros están tan obstruidos y son tan desagradables que se activan cuando la tostadora del área común está enchufada. Mianmian jura que una vez activó el agua que hervía en su tetera, y Wei Ying le cree. Normalmente, basta con agitar con fuerza un paño de cocina hasta que el aire esté limpio y no se encienda ninguno de los del resto del edificio. Claramente, quienquiera que lo haya hecho esta vez no conocía ese truco.

El rociador lo baña suavemente con una lluvia helada. Mira fijamente su portátil cerrado, ciertamente, el seguro que la escuela le hizo comprar cubrirá cualquier daño. Está pagando lo suficiente por esto, ¿no? Además, si hay un incendio en los dormitorios - lo cual es virtualmente imposible, vea: el incidente de la tetera - está seguro de que la escuela no le hará terminar los proyectos finales si todo su trabajo es destruido. ¿Verdad?

Guarda su computadora portátil en su mochila, agarra su teléfono (casi muerto, por supuesto), mete los pies en las chanclas que usa para ducharse junto a la puerta y se lanza sobre el escritorio para agarrar su llave. Casi se estrella de frente en el momento en que sale por la puerta. Sus piernas le hormiguean todavía un poco dormidas, así que le lleva otro largo segundo reconocer con qué se tropezó: Hay un paquete de tres tazas de fideos (pollo picante) y una lata de café en la puerta. Wei Ying les parpadea, los patea a su habitación y cierra la puerta. Un problema para más tarde.

No la cierra con llave, no solo porque no hay nada de valor en su habitación para robar, ya que los libros de texto ya han perdido su valor de venta al final del semestre, sino que, sinceramente, no le importa. La última semana le había costado todas las ganas de vivir que de vez en cuando lo engulle y lo despoja, como un abrigo viejo cuando llega la primavera, sólo que con diez veces más de prejuicios y dos veces más de malicia. Probablemente debería haberse llevado el café con él.

Los pasillos están llenos de estudiantes que se dirigen a las escaleras del lado norte del edificio. Las paredes de color amarillo verdoso, con una tira descolorida de papel tapiz rojo que seguramente está destinado a romper el doloroso colorido del edificio, se proyectan en las luces blancas y rojas parpadeantes de las alarmas. Aquí afuera, el sonido es más fuerte, y los rociadores más agresivos. Al ruido se suma una cacofonía de voces de estudiantes en al menos cuatro idiomas diferentes. Es fuerte, tan fuerte, que Wei Ying ni siquiera puede oírse pensar. No es que realmente quiera hacerlo.

Un grupo de estudiantes confundidos todavía están esperando frente al ascensor notoriamente lento. Wei Ying normalmente se detendría y explicaría, pero lo empujaban antes de que el pensamiento se formara por completo. Se concentra en sus pies en lugar de en las caras que pasan nadando y trata de dar pasos deliberados. Honestamente, es más difícil de lo que debería ser: no queda adrenalina en su sistema después del impacto del descubrimiento de la fecha de vencimiento esta mañana. No recuerda la última vez que salió de su habitación y mucho menos la última vez que durmió más de un par de horas. Wei Ying se encuentra casi agradecido por la multitud en pánico. Apenas tiene que vigilar las escaleras; se siente como si estuviera surfeando entre la multitud, animado por el resto de los estudiantes internacionales.

Irrumpir en el patio frente al edificio es un shock para su sistema. El aire fresco, limpio y jodidamente frío, le perfora su delgada camiseta. ¿Por qué había decidido tomar su computadora portátil en lugar de algo más útil, como un abrigo? Es un idiota, y parece que es uno de los únicos. La mayoría ha agarrado más que sus chanclas de ducha, al menos, y muchos usan abrigos de invierno completos, a pesar de que es solo principios de diciembre. Algunos llevan mitones y gorros. Hay una pareja acurrucados muy juntos, un par de chicas que visten camisones pero acurrucadas bajo una manta que les ha prestado un amigo. Wei Ying sostiene su mochila, la que tiene su pasaporte y su computadora portátil, contra su pecho y espera desesperadamente que termine pronto, y que se les permita volver a entrar. Por lo menos no hay nieve, piensa, pero no confía en que el brillo de la hierba no sea escarcha. Sus pies están congelados, y puede sentir la piel de gallina en sus brazos, piernas y algunos lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían tener la piel de gallina.

Alguien con un megáfono se para en una de las mesas de picnic. Chilla cuando lo enciende, lo que es suficiente para llamar la atención de la mayoría de la multitud. "Cálmense", grita a través del megáfono con la voz distorsionada por la caja. "Por favor, gente. Esto se resolverá, y podrán volver a sus habitaciones en cuestión de minutos. Por favor, mantengan la calma y aléjense del camino de los bomberos".

Ahora se están amontonando en el edificio, ataviados con todo su equipo, pero totalmente despreocupados. Alguien repite el mensaje del megáfono en francés, que Wei Ying no entiende, por lo que sintoniza, frotando sus manos contra sus brazos congelados. Dobla los dedos de los pies debajo de los pies, como si eso los mantuviera más calientes.

Pierde la noción del tiempo, mirando al cielo. Está nublado, pero entre las pausas en las nubes puede ver algunas estrellas. No quiere, pero sin sus proyectos frente a él, tiene tiempo para preguntarse si su hermana también las mira, si debería llamarla, si sabe que no va a volver este invierno. Con un nuevo bebé, es posible que todavía esté despierta; Jin Ling, le dijo la última vez que llamó, hace tres semanas, que aún no dormía toda la noche. Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Wei Ying. No las deja caer, se obliga a sí mismo a creer que se han congelado en sus pestañas en lugar de preguntarse por el motivo de todo. La apatía estira sus mandíbulas y le da la bienvenida a casa con un bostezo.

Los bomberos abandonan el edificio unos minutos después. Se acercan a la mujer que había estado hablando - la jefa RA, ¿tal vez? Wei Ying está seguro de haberla visto antes, tal vez en uno de los eventos de bienvenida - hablan rápido, pero por el alboroto no puede entender las palabras. Ella está frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo, por lo que claramente no puede ser una buena señal. Le da una palmadita en el hombro y se va con su equipo, se suben a la camioneta roja y se va, las luces ya no parpadean. Él se va e intenta no pensar en lo frío que tiene los pies.

A la jefa RA parece que le vendría bien un buen suspiro. Sin embargo, no lo hace y se sube a la mesa. “Todos los de los pisos uno, tres y cuatro pueden regresar adentro”, anuncia con otro chirrido ensordecedor del micrófono. Hay una ovación general que amortigua cualquiera que sea la traducción al francés. "Piso dos, quédense aquí, tomaremos la asistencia".

Wei Ying nunca había odiado tanto su habitación del segundo piso como en este minuto. Siempre le había gustado porque supuestamente sería fácil salir por la ventana, no que lo haría, no señor, no él, y también porque sus vecinos en su mayoría no son una mierda total. Los baños del piso siempre tienen al menos dos duchas y un inodoro que funcionan, y no están atascados con la peor presión de agua como el cuarto piso, y no tienen ese cuarto perpetuamente caliente como el tercero.

La mujer baja de la mesa mientras los estudiantes del segundo piso se agrupan a su alrededor. La puerta principal de los dormitorios más viejos y de mierda del campus se cierra de golpe detrás del último de los otros.

Wei Ying sólo reconoce a la mitad de ellos, lo que demuestra la poca interacción que tuvo con alguien este semestre. Reconoce algunos de los primeros años - el chico guapo de algún lugar del norte (en un mejor día que Wei Ying podría recordar), Mo XuanYu. Su She está allí, con un aspecto inusualmente complacido, lo cual no es una buena señal. Está mirando a alguien al otro lado del círculo fuertemente aglomerado, Wei Ying sigue su mirada y ve a Lan Zhan. Lleva una parka gruesa y definitivamente vegetariana y una gorrita con guantes a juego. Es completamente injusto lo atractivo que es, a pesar de lo cansado que debe estar, con su famoso y rígido horario de sueño.

Lan Zhan se encuentra con su mirada, le asiente con la cabeza. Wei Ying se estremece de frío, ¡muchas gracias! e intenta volver a sonreír.

La RA suspira ruidosamente. Wei Ying se da la vuelta para intentar prestar atención, incluso cuando puede sentir que sus dientes empiezan a castañetear.

"Los chicos de la estación de bomberos dicen que una de las alarmas de su piso fue activada", les dice con gravedad, cruzando los brazos. "Esto es un asunto serio - no sólo por la interrupción de sus compañeros, sino por el costo asociado a los daños y a la brigada de bomberos". Ella los mira a los ojos a cada uno mientras dice esto. Wei Ying está bastante seguro de que es la jefa de la RA. Tal vez la vio en una de esas reuniones, las que se organizan para los nuevos estudiantes internacionales al principio del semestre. No era nuevo, por supuesto, no este año, pero le gusta ir, conocer a los nuevos chicos, ayudarlos donde puede. Se quedó un poco al margen en las últimas semanas, en realidad, pero al menos sabe la mayoría de sus nombres. Trata de darles una impresión de ser un hermano mayor, estar ahí para ellos como desearía que alguien se hubiera molestado en hacerlo por él. Ese tipo de cosas.

Ni siquiera presta atención a lo que les dice, pero no parece feliz. Se distrae con las ventanas del edificio que se van oscureciendo lentamente, una por una. Hay una luz encendida en su habitación -segundo piso, hacia el centro, pero no del todo. Eso fue un poco tonto de su parte - probablemente un peligro de incendio o algo así. Casi quiere reírse, pero está seguro de que el sonido se congelará cuando suba por su garganta.

"... ¿alguien?" La jefa de RA está diciendo, "por favor den cualquier información que tengan ahora, hará nuestro trabajo mucho más fácil".

“—Ying”, dice alguien. Él parpadea de vuelta al presente. Su She lo está mirando, lo cual es completamente normal, pero el hecho de que todos los demás también lo estén mirando es algo extraño. Abre la boca y habla -Wei Ying no escucha una palabra de lo que dice el tipo, en principio, pero aparentemente se dirige a él directamente esta vez. "Siempre está causando trastornos. Todo el mundo sabe que ni siquiera se toma en serio la escuela."

Wei Ying parpadea, tratando de entenderlo. "Espera", dice, "espera, ¿qué? ¿Crees que fui yo?"

"Ya habías hecho trucos como este antes", Su She cruza sus brazos algo engreído, "esta es probablemente otra de tus estúpidas bromas".

"¿Bromas? Fue un evento del día de los inocentes el año _pasado_." Es cierto que probablemente había apuntado un poco al tipo - pero se lo merecía, y no lo había mencionado a la administración en ese momento, así que Wei Ying se imaginó que estaba libre de culpa. Aparentemente no. No sabe qué tiene Su She en su contra, pero, "Yo no activaría la alarma de incendios durante los _exámenes finales_ , ¿qué _carajo_?"

Wei Ying mira a la RA, que está inclinando su cabeza hacia él, como - ¿y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

¿Y qué se supone que tiene que decir Wei Ying exactamente? No tiene - qué, ¿una coartada? Estuvo encerrado en su habitación todo el día. Además de ese viaje a la cocina -si es que fue hoy- y de enviarle un breve mensaje a Wen Ning para quejarse _sin_ mencionar estratégicamente que probablemente no iba a casa y que por lo tanto no necesitaba una invitación a la fiesta de invierno de Wen Qing con sus abuelos, no habló con nadie. Y bueno… es verdad que no suele preocuparse por la escuela, pero siempre fue la depresión, no el antagonismo activo contra la obtención de un título. Está aquí ahora - en cuarto año, también - está tratando de preocuparse por sus clases, necesita el título, quiere hacerlo bien. La mayoría de las veces.

Pero sabe que eso no es suficiente, ahora mismo. Su She parece terriblemente satisfecho consigo mismo. Qué imbécil.

"Estuve trabajando en un periódico todo el día", le dice a la RA, un poco desconcertado. "Salí de mi habitación, como, una vez para ir al baño." Mira a Su She, "¿por qué iba a activar la alarma de incendios?"

"No lo sabría", dice Su She, "pero haces todo tipo de bromas de mal gusto, ¿no? Esto es claramente otro de esos."

Wei Ying está un poco horrorizado al ver a algunos de sus compañeros asentir con la cabeza. Vale, él piensa, vale. Ya se había enfrentado a cosas así antes - sólo que no lo ha hecho, porque hay una multa de varios miles de dólares en juego ahora mismo, sin mencionar el trabajo que aún no ha terminado y el título que de repente podría no obtener. No está seguro de poder pagarlo en un buen año y definitivamente éste no es uno de esos.

"Es una estupidez", es todo lo que puede decir, sintiéndose un poco entumecido, lo que podría ser sólo el frío. "Toda mi mierda está arruinada también, sabes."

"Sin embargo, te acordaste de la mochila de tu computadora portátil", dice un estudiante que ni siquiera reconoce, mirando de Su She a él y viceversa. "Ninguno de nosotros tiene la suya. Tal vez lo sabías de antemano."

"Qué carajo", dice incrédulo Wei Ying. "Ni siquiera llevo zapatos. ¿Hablas en serio?"

La RA no parece impresionada con él. "Wei Ying, ¿tienes a alguien que pueda confirmar que no lo hiciste?" Él la mira fijamente. Por supuesto que no tiene. Ella tiene que saberlo. Se da cuenta con un sentimiento enfermizo de que probablemente lo sepa, pero que prefiere tener una solución al problema que se le presenta en forma de alguien sin excusa que tratar con la persona a cargo y decirles que no sabe quién activó la alarma de incendios en los dormitorios de los estudiantes internacionales durante la semana de los exámenes finales a las dos de la maldita mañana.

Wei Ying está acostumbrado a ser un chivo expiatorio, o eso creía. Sigue siendo brutal. Se siente un poco desgarrado.

"Quiero decir", dice, pensando rápidamente, "¿Puedo mostrarle la marca de tiempo en mi informe para mostrar que estaba trabajando en él?"

Ella niega con la cabeza. "Creo que deberías venir conmigo y hablar con el jefe de seguridad".

Su expresión es amable, pero su mirada es despiadada. Wei Ying conoce la cara... creció en un hogar de acogida, conoce exactamente la cara que la gente te da cuando ni siquiera van a intentar creerte, cuando quieren que te vayas.

Está tan jodidamente frío. Sus brazos están jodidamente helados.

De una manera extraña, se siente como si tuviera ocho años otra vez, acurrucado en la entrada de la tienda y pidiendo monedas. Pedirle a cualquiera que crea que es exactamente tan pobre como dice ser, que es muy, muy frío. Que no hay suficientes lugares para niños flacuchos y jodidos como él en el sistema, que la familia con la que está no siempre se acuerda de alimentarlo y está en su cuarto asistente social. Que no tiene botas de invierno y hay nieve en el suelo. Se siente como si estuviera mirando al hombre blanco corpulento que es dueño de la tienda cuando cierra la puerta, a las tres de la mañana. Que el hombre mueve la cabeza hacia él, comprensivo pero no dispuesto a dar nada del cambio que suena vagamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Wei Ying no vale tanto.

Es un testamento, de lo jodido que está Wei Ying por la semana de los finales, o tal vez sólo por la depresión, que ni siquiera intenta defenderse más. Bien, tal vez se merece esto. Tal vez debería haber abandonado tan pronto como los Jiang dejaron de pagar su matrícula. Tal vez debería haberse ido. Se fue a la mierda y empezó a trabajar en una tienda donde no tuviera que depender de limosnas y compasión y, ni siquiera conoce algún tipo de compasión de la gente que lo rodea. Es obviamente pedir demasiado.

Se mira las manos y se retuerce los dedos. Sus uñas se están poniendo azules.

"No fue Wei Ying", dice una voz clara antes de que pueda tomar una decisión estúpida como admitir algo que no hizo solo para llegar a un lugar cálido. Alguien le pone una chaqueta sobre los hombros. Está caliente, incluso huele bien, lo cual es increíble, porque la chaqueta de invierno de nadie huele bien. Wei Ying conoce la voz, pero aún así le lleva un largo segundo averiguar lo que está pasando.

"Verifiqué a Wei Ying", dice Lan Zhan a la RA. "Puedo corroborar que se quedó en su habitación esta noche."

Wei Ying parpadea. No sabía que alguien -Lan Zhan, aparentemente- lo había visitado. Piensa en las barras de granola que encontró de camino al baño, piensa en la nota adhesiva que se le cayó. Piensa en la semana de los exámenes finales, el año anterior, y en las barras saludables y la bebida proteica de altas calorías que alguien dejó en su puerta. Piensa en las tazas de fideos y el café enlatado.

"¡Lan Zhan!" él dice. No está seguro de qué quiere decir con eso, excepto decir su nombre.

Lan Zhan no miente, es una de esas cosas sobre él que nadie puede creer que sea verdad - hasta que hayas tenido una conversación con él y te des cuenta de que, de hecho, habla como un correo electrónico profesional enviado a tu jefe. Por no mencionar que es el tipo de persona que no sólo no bebe, sino que se acuesta alrededor de las nueve y consigue levantarse a las cinco para meditar todas las mañanas. Es aterrador, en la forma en que sólo las personas que son funcionalmente capaces pueden aspirar a lograr.

Wei Ying le tiene un cariño irracional. Hicieron un proyecto juntos, el año anterior, en una clase en la que se desalentó el trabajo individual, y terminó no exactamente con una relación y ciertamente no con amistad, sino con un entendimiento mutuo y no faltaron las miradas descaradas por parte de Wei Ying. El proyecto les había dado un sobresaliente, y desde entonces hablaron con poca frecuencia.

Wei Ying sabía que vivía en el segundo piso, e incluso ha visto una vez la habitación de Lan Zhan. Está impecable, como siempre lo está Lan Zhan. Planchado - lavado en seco - todo el conjunto.

Por eso es tan increíble que esté parado aquí, una larga línea de calor a la espalda de Wei Ying, y sus manos en los hombros de Wei Ying, mirando a la cabeza de la RA.

"¿Estás seguro?" pregunta, las cejas un poco arqueadas.

Sí, Wei Ying intenta comunicarse telepáticamente con Lan Zhan, esto es una táctica estúpida. Hay cosas mucho mejores para que mientas que para ayudar a que Wei Ying no sea jodido por la administración.

"Sí", dice Lan Zhan. "Nos encontramos en el baño esta mañana, y le traje comida esta noche." Su voz es tranquila, segura. La RA lo está mirando - de una manera que Wei Ying está seguro que ha usado mucho más de lo que le corresponde - con no poca apreciación. Sin embargo, todavía parece escéptica.

Wei Ying mira rápidamente a Lan Zhan y luego baja la mirada a sus manos, fingiendo que esto no es nuevo para él. No se había fijado en Lan Zhan esta mañana - o, había intentado con mucho empeño no hacerlo, porque darse cuenta de Lan Zhan significaría que se distraería un par de horas más y no podría permitirse eso durante la semana de los finales. ¿Aún así - es sorprendente? ¿Impactante? ¿Calentándolo por dentro? - que Lan Zhan le diga a la gente que él es el que le trajo los fideos de taza.

"Eso es ridículo", dice Su She, "¿por qué lo vigilas?" Él le dice al RA, "ni siquiera son amigos".

Los estudiantes que no están muertos de pie todavía están viendo la confrontación como un partido de tenis. Lo que Wei Ying está haciendo es lo mejor para mantenerse firme cuando toda la situación se ha vuelto de repente mucho más comprensible - y mucho más ridícula.

Wei Ying siempre supo que Su She estaba celoso de Lan Zhan. Es obvio para cualquiera que haya estado en la misma habitación que ellos dos: Todo lo que Su She hace es una réplica barata de algo que llega sin esfuerzo a Lan Zhan - talento musical (Su She's carece, el de Lan Zhan es incomparable), CGPA (Su She es promedio, Lan Zhan es estelar), una particular marca de indiferencia a los demás (Su She es arrogante y Lan Zhan es genial sin esfuerzo). Incluso lleva una versión más delgada y barata de la parka que actualmente envuelve los hombros de Wei Ying. Wei Ying quiere reírse, aunque definitivamente no es la respuesta correcta en este momento. Se muerde el labio.

"¿Wei Ying?" pregunta la RA. "¿Puedes confirmar esto?"

"Uh", dice Wei Ying, de repente en el acto, "Quiero decir, estuve muy concentrado hoy - en mi informe... yo..." Él toma la decisión ejecutiva de seguir con la mentira. "Me dio sopa", dice, "Aunque honestamente pensé que eso había pasado ayer". Las manos de Lan Zhan se aprietan sobre sus hombros y Wei Ying le mira. "Lan Zhan es realmente genial", no puede evitar añadir, "Yo confiaría en él".

"Es verdad", uno de los chicos, bueno, los de primer año, los nuevos del campus, se pone nervioso. Es Lan JingYi, envuelto en una gruesa parka con una bufanda envuelta tan minuciosamente alrededor de su cara que sus rasgos son casi indistinguibles bajo toda la lana. "Lan Zhan" es bueno. Y lo saludé, frente a la puerta de Wei Ying hace un par de horas." Se encoge de hombros.

La RA pone los ojos en blanco. Sus hombros caen. Wei Ying se alegra enormemente de que una combinación de idas y vueltas y la reputación intocable de Lan Zhan como la mejor persona que existe la hayan convencido de dejar de encontrar a alguien a quien culpar esta noche.

Wei Ying está segura de que las reglas de su piso - tal vez en todo el edificio - se van a volver mucho más estrictas ahora, lo que va a apestar, a lo grande. Aún así, está agradecido. No va a desechar lo que le ofrecieron, incluso si están siendo un poco estúpidos.

"Bien", dice el RA. "Pero esta es una advertencia final para todos ustedes", mira a cada uno de ellos a los ojos, especialmente en los de Wei Ying, "si esto vuelve a suceder, no solo habrá multas sobre la mesa. Haremos que cada uno de ustedes elabore un cronograma de cómo pasó su tiempo esta noche y revisaremos las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad. Si deciden entregarse antes de mañana a las seis, se enfrentarán a una pena más leve ", dice con firmeza," espero que lo consideren".

Wei Ying está bastante seguro de que su mirada permanece en él más tiempo que en cualquier otra persona, pero, sinceramente, no le importa. Puede sentir sus dedos de nuevo y casi sentir los dedos de sus pies. Es increíble. Eso, y tener el peso de Lan Zhan en su espalda. De repente, nunca se sintió tan cálido.

Hombre, si crecer como huérfano no lo hizo morir de hambre, sobrevivir los últimos semestres lo hicieron. Se siente cómodo con el peso de Lan Zhan y no piensa demasiado en la acción.

La RA suspira y les dice que vuelvan a entrar. Su She se queda atrás para hablar con ella, claramente discutiendo algo, pero a Wei Ying ni siquiera le importa. Pueden calumniar su nombre, pueden imponerle una multa... o lo que sea. Él lo sabe bien. Y Lan Zhan mintió por él: contó que lo veía y lo comprobaba con frecuencia.

Lan Zhan no lo deja ir durante todo el tiempo que caminan al edificio. Sus manos se mantienen alrededor de él, cálidas y grandes. Esperan en el hueco de la escalera a que otros suban antes de empezar a subir.

"Deberías haberte puesto una chaqueta, Wei Ying", le dice Lan Zhan, con esa voz suave que tiene.

Wei Ying intenta concentrarse en las palabras. "Sí", dice, "Bueno, la próxima vez".

Lan Zhan no responde.

Wei Ying se da cuenta de repente de que Lan Zhan tiene la piel de gallina en sus perfectos brazos. Se quita la chaqueta y, desafortunadamente, queda fuera del agarre de Lan Zhan. "¡Tienes frío, Lan Zhan!" él dice: "Ya no necesito tu chaqueta". Él sabe que Lan Zhan es conocido por mantener y querer su propio espacio, esa es parte de la razón por la que vio el dormitorio de Lan Zhan exactamente una vez, a pesar de su proyecto de un semestre. Claramente había arrugado la cama o algo así, suficiente para que Lan Zhan nunca le pidiera que volviera. Lan Zhan tampoco aprecia el contacto piel a piel. O abrazos. Se quedó paralizado la primera y última vez que Wei Ying se atrevió a saludarlo con un abrazo y el ceño fruncido, una expresión completa en el rostro de Lan Zhan, lo había desanimado de intentarlo nunca más.

Los labios de Lan Zhan se fruncen en el equivalente a un ceño fruncido. "Llevas pantalones cortos y chanclas", le dice a Wei Ying. "Estaré bien." Vuelve a poner el abrigo sobre los hombros de Wei Ying. Esto, afortunadamente para Wei Ying, lo acerca más al lado de Lan Zhan. No encuentra una razón para quejarse. Si Lan Zhan está ofreciendo, bueno, Wei Ying es incapaz de decir que no.

Lan Zhan lo acompaña hasta la puerta y se detiene allí. Mira a Wei Ying, y Wei Ying le devuelve la mirada, por un segundo.

"Gracias", dice. La última puerta del pasillo se cierra con un chasquido, dejándolos solos en el feo pasillo verde-amarillo. Aquí hace más calor, por fin, pero Wei Ying se mantiene la chaqueta puesta un poco más. "Buenas noches, entonces."

Wei Ying no puede leer el destello de emoción que cruza el rostro de Lan Zhan. Da un paso atrás. "Buenas noches, Wei Ying".

Wei Ying ni siquiera recuerda que su cabeza haya tocado la almohada.

...

Se despierta incómodamente húmedo, unas pocas horas después. Sus cortinas están abiertas, lo que significa que el sol brilla directamente en sus ojos. Comprueba su teléfono. Son apenas las siete. Tiene que terminar el trabajo, y realmente, debería enviar un correo electrónico a su hermana, antes de que alguien se lo diga primero. Balancea sus piernas en la cama y se pasa una mano por la cara. Todo eso puede esperar, porque tiene algo más importante que hacer primero.

Wei Ying recoge la chaqueta y se pone una sudadera con capucha limpia antes de caminar por el pasillo. Lan Zhan responde a su primer golpe.

"Wei Ying", dice, cuando Wei Ying se queda callado brevemente por el hecho de que se ve muy bien, tan temprano en el día. Claramente, todo lo de anoche fue solo un sueño febril. Está contrayendo ese resfriado maligno que todos padecen al menos una vez durante la temporada de los finales. Es por eso que alucinó a Lan Zhan sujetándolo y defendiéndolo frente a Su She.

"Lan Zhan", logra decir, "Vine a decir - gracias". Ofrece la chaqueta. Había intentado doblarla pero se abre al ponerla en las manos de Lan Zhan. Oops.

"No era necesario", le dice Lan Zhan. Parece un poco incómodo. "Entra".

Mantiene la puerta abierta. Wei Ying entra e intenta no permitirse mirar la pulcritud de la habitación.

"En serio", le dice Wei Ying a Lan Zhan. “Sé que no te gusta la gente en tu espacio. Significa mucho lo que dijiste. No estoy seguro de que me hubieran creído".

“Deberían haberlo hecho”, dice Lan Zhan. La confusión y el malestar son reemplazados por algo cercano a la ferocidad. “Eres un estudiante dedicado con altas calificaciones”, dice, mirando a los ojos de Wei Ying con una especie de intensidad que lo sorprende. Wei Ying puede sentir que sus ojos se abren. "Esta universidad tiene la suerte de contarte entre sus estudiantes y se desacredita cuando asume que no quieres estar aquí".

Wei Ying se queda sin palabras durante treinta segundos completos. No está seguro de qué puede decir a eso. Es que... Lan Zhan no dice cosas así. Lan Zhan lo tolera en el mejor de los casos, y ciertamente no lo tiene en ese tipo de estima. Lan Zhan, el perfecto y prístino Lan Zhan, no piensa tan bien de él.

"Eso es ridículo", dice. “Lan Zhan no seas tonto, solo soy un estudiante. A la universidad no le importa, y no debería, qué carajo". Hay una expresión que le cuesta leer en el rostro de Lan Zhan. Él corrige: “Estoy agradecido, por supuesto que lo estoy, de que me defendiste. Gracias. Quiero decir, sé que no mientes. Entonces, agradezco que me cubras".

“No fue una mentira”, le dice Lan Zhan. Mira al suelo a los pies de Wei Ying.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que dije, nada de eso fue mentira". Todavía no mira a Wei Ying.

Wei Ying siente que podría implosionar y disparar la alarma de incendios de nuevo, lo que definitivamente provocaría una expulsión. Se siente un poco sin aliento cuando pregunta, "¿qué quieres decir?"

"Ayer te revisé cuatro veces", admite Lan Zhan a sus manos entrelazadas o tal vez a su edredón blanco. "Estaba preocupado. No te había visto salir de tu habitación en varias horas. Llamé a la puerta."

Wei Ying no puede... no lo entiende. Recuerda que alguien llamó a la puerta ayer, recuerda haberlo ignorado, mirando sus gráficos y sus estúpidas escalas logarítmicas. Recuerda que le dieron barras de granola, del tipo elegante, hace dos días, antes de que el tiempo fuera tan confuso. Recuerda haber tropezado con la sopa, su sabor favorito, recuerda haberse preguntado cómo llegó ahí.

"¿Realmente fuiste tú?" pregunta Wei Ying. Las tazas de sopa eran incluso de su sabor favorito, piensa con no poca admiración, porque Lan Zhan es exactamente el tipo de persona correcta y honrada que recuerda detalles sin importancia sobre gente como esa. ¿"La sopa"? ¿Y las barras de granola también? Ni siquiera... tú sólo me toleras. ¿Por qué lo hiciste...?"

Lan Zhan todavía está mirando sus manos. "No te odio, Wei Ying, y siento que tengas esa impresión." Sus orejas están rojas. Wei Ying no puede dejar de mirarlo. "Te... tengo mucho cariño, Wei Ying."

Mucho... mucho cariño... Eso significa que él... Wei Ying mira su escritorio, con sus papeles cuidadosamente colocados, los lápices en su taza de lápices, los bolígrafos cuidadosamente dispuestos. El elegante ordenador portátil, conectado, y la papelera de reciclaje debajo de su escritorio. La bandera en miniatura del orgullo gay, de alguna manera completamente a gusto entre los resaltadores de Lan Zhan.

Wei Ying aún no ha tomado café.

"Oh", es capaz de decir.

Lan Zhan al menos lo está mirando ahora. Sus ojos están muy abiertos. Wei Ying no puede hacer nada más que mirarlos, sintiéndose un poco confundido. Piensa en tazas de fideos con sabor a pollo picante aunque sabe que Lan Zhan es vegetariano. Piensa en el café enlatado y en la aversión de Lan Zhan a la cafeína. Piensa en la insistencia de Lan Zhan en el desayuno y, en su defecto, en las barras de granola. Lan Zhan lo saluda con la cabeza, cada vez que se cruzan en el campus durante los últimos seis meses.

"Te gustaría…"

"Sí", dice Wei Ying.

"¿Ir a cenar conmigo?" Lan Zhan parpadea."… ¿Si?"

Diría que sí a cualquier cosa que Lan Zhan le pidiera, y es a la vez aterrador y estimulante. Wei Ying no puede evitarlo. Agarra las manos de Lan Zhan, ambas, suaves y cálidas palmas contra las suyas.

"Sí", repite. "De verdad, de verdad quiero cenar contigo. Aunque sólo sea arroz blanco, te prometo que ni siquiera me quejaré. ¡Ni una sola vez! Incluso me acordaré de mi tarjeta de la cafetería, así no tendrás que pagar, o podemos ir a medias." Lan Zhan parece un poco abrumado, pero las palabras salen de su boca más rápido de lo que Wei Ying puede pensar. "Y me pondré mi chaqueta, para prestártela si tienes frío, y también tengo muchas ganas de besarte ahora mismo", admite rápido. "Lan Zhan", dice, "Lan Zhan, ¿puedo besarte?"

Lan Zhan le parpadea lentamente. Wei Ying siente como si estuviera vibrando fuera de su piel. Finalmente, Lan Zhan dice, “sí. Por favor."

Y luego se besan un poco torpemente al principio, porque Wei Ying no esperaba esto, sólo lo deseaba desesperada y frenéticamente, durante años literales. Los labios de Lan Zhan son suaves. ¿Cómo es tan cálido? No se tocan más que las manos y los labios, pero Wei Ying siente que está ardiendo. Presiona el beso con más firmeza y la boca de Lan Zhan se abre en un pequeño suspiro. Wei Ying sonríe.

Cuando se separan, con un poco de dificultad para respirar, Wei Ying sigue sonriendo. Y Lan Zhan, el estoico y perfecto Lan Zhan, está sonriendo. Apenas, pero está. Wei Ying toca suavemente con la yema de su dedo la comisura de su boca y se maravilla.

"Wow", dice, de forma completamente involuntaria. La sonrisa de Lan Zhan no se desvanece, pero el horror de los proyectos finales, la catástrofe de la alarma de incendios, incluso el correo electrónico de mierda de Madam Yu, todo desaparece momentáneamente. Wei Ying todavía sostiene una de sus manos. Lan Zhan presiona las yemas de sus dedos en la palma de la mano de Wei Ying, una suave presión. Cálido.

Alguien da un portazo, alguien grita, pero eso es sólo la semana de los finales, y Wei Ying siente que hasta podría ser capaz de soportarlo.


End file.
